


A Stolen Moment

by alafaye



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert gets a vacation for the holidays and surprises Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 mini_fest at LJ; prompt was number 141, Albus never expected that Gellert would want to spend Yule time with him.

Albus set the last bauble on the tree and smiled. In the light of the fire and the string of lights, the tree looked marvelous. It glinted and twinkled, glitter and tinsel making it look as though it had just snowed right there in his sitting room. Though not quite strictly allowed, he did love putting together his own decorations in his rooms here at Hogwarts. He had just called for a cup of hot chocolate when someone knocked.

He opened it with a frown--he thought the teachers had left already save for the Headmaster who had retired early as was his habit. 

Gellert stood on the other side, dusted with snow and a trunk levitating at his side. "Albus."

Albus grinned and waved Gellert inside. "I didn't think...your last owl said you didn't expect to return to Britain any time soon."

Gellert dried himself with his wand and set his trunk just by the door. "I apologise. I could leave if you'd like."

Albus shook his head and removed Gellert's cloak. "Never, my love. You are always welcome here."

Gellert grinned and settled his hands on Albus' waist, just below his waistcoat. "And will my welcome always be warm?"

Albus smiled softly and kissed Gellert, sighing into his mouth. Though he was chilled, Gellert was here, in Albus' rooms. They both quickly warmed from the pleasure of seeing one another, of being alone with no one lurking around the corner to catch them. 

"Your bed?" Gellert asked, barely breaking the kiss. "Where is it?"

Albus let the cloak fall where it would and walked Gellert backward, toward his bedroom. They exchanged soft kisses as they went, slowly unbuttoning their waistcoats and shirts, opening trousers and toeing off shoes. 

"I've missed you so much," Albus whispered. He cupped Gellert's cheek for a deeper kiss. "Words on parchment are not enough. Never enough."

Gellert pushed Albus' undershirt up, running his hands over Albus' stomach. "I lay awake some nights, my arms aching to hold you. My ears straining to remember even one word of yours from our conversations."

"You're here," Albus said, almost like a prayer. He sat on his bed and looked up. "You don't have to remember now."

Gellert smiled and pushed Albus back as he leaned down. He was soon laying completely over Albus, kissing his neck and pressing his hips into Albus'. Albus closed his eyes and surrendered.

~~~

"I didn't think you'd want to spend Yule with me," Albus said later.

Gellert hummed, silently asking, but clearly unwilling to speak as of yet. Considering how skillfully he had taken Albus into his mouth and brought him to his climax that way, Albus didn't blame him. 

"Your last letter mentioned a countess," Albus said. He didn't say how the words had haunted him, seeming to have been a tease, a taunt--in his mind, Gellert had found a partner that society would accept. Surely Gellert would want to spend the holiday with her.

"My hostess," Gellert said.

"I thought you were staying with the ambassador and his wife?" Albus asked.

"Didn't I mention--no, of course I didn't," Gellert said. "I apologise, Albus. A few weeks ago, the ambassador and his wife had to return here for a family matter that required his immediate attention. As I was still new to the country and its customs, the consulate found me a hostess to help me in my efforts. It was a very quick change over and some civil unrest has begun to arise. I didn't have time to let you know."

Albus smiled and rubbed Gellert's back. "I see."

Gellert looked up. "Were you jealous?"

Albus flushed. "Of course not!"

Gellert smirked and kissed Albus' cheek. "No need to worry, Albus. Though I know it is past time for me to be wed, I cannot. Will not. You are my partner, Albus. My lover and even if we are not accepted by society, I will never choose another."

Albus' heart stuttered in his chest and he swallowed hard. "I had never dared to hope."

"Hope for what?"

"That you would feel the same for me." Albus flushed again, though truthfully the heat had never left his cheeks.

Gellert shook his head and kissed Albus. "I do love you, Albus. I do."

"The same for me, my love. I love you."


End file.
